


the code

by XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bunker, Gen, Infected Characters, Post-Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:16:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX/pseuds/XXx_KKKoolMinePickerGold113310_xXX





	the code

\- I did it!  
\- What?  
\- I did it! We are in.  
\- It's impossible, how did you do it?  
\- I don't think I did something different, it just worked ...  
\- Right to the Alba.  
Come in before they see us.  
James and Will enter the underground bunker. Together they open the  
big hatch, looks pretty heavy. Will looks at him with  
fear. Although they do not know what will be inside they do not doubt  
twice and enter. They will be safer than outside because  
to the dangers of the contaminated.  
They go in and see nothing. It's all dark. They walk by a  
narrow corridor lighting a match and they see nothing  
strange.  
-Did you think no one saw us? Will asks while  
They walk down the hallway that leads them to the center of the bunker.  
\- Stay calm. As we ran I looked back and no  
there was nobody. We got there right. The infected will be by  
leave. And you ... while entering the code, You did not see  
no one?  
\- No, I don't think so. I don't know, I'm still scared James. Y  
what do we do now?  
-Let's see what there is and most importantly if there is someone.  
With the noise that we put in, they should already have us  
listened...  
\- with the noise we made, we should have  
Heard...  
"Shhhh-lo is silent, James making him a sign to lend  
Attention.  
Both look at each other and sit still for an instant.  
It must have been rats. We're gonna have to  
Get used to them for a while. Try to reassure  
Will.  
They arrive at double doors and when the latch is opened they enter the  
Bunker.  
What the fuck is this? - surprised James looks at will and  
Everything around you.  
We're safe.  
We are not we are safe, we can change everything.  
We can save humanity.  
They look hopeful and begin to smile.  
Going around the center of the bunker, they see a warehouse full of  
Food, a room that seems to be a  
Command, an armoury, a laboratory, rooms and  
Most importantly a bookshelf with books, archives,  
Maps they were looking for to end the  
Infection that would have brought humanity to the crash.  
Suddenly when they were organizing their plan to follow,  
They hear the noise of the bunker door. Every time there is  
More blows, screams coming from outside.  
They're trapped. They will have to decide how to free the area  
Because those infected will not stop even though it will be very  
Dangerous, are getting stronger or go away, but not  
They may lose what they have found. Decide to clean the  
Zone, will not make easy but have not already done in another  
Opportunity only here everything is at stake.  
James and will load the guns and head to the gate  
Outside.


End file.
